This invention is in the field of ball and socket connectors. A useful type of joint for mechanical structures is the ball and socket joint. Such a joint is well known and is used to join two members together while allowing one member to pivot relative to the other member. Typically, the end of one member is configured as a ball or is at least partially rounded and is inserted into a spherical socket formed in the end of the opposite member.
In order to provide for ease of manufacture, assembly and adjustment, the socket member may include a pair of mutually opposed members secured together in some fashion. For example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 180,881 issued to H. Howsen and 1,455,441 issued to W. La Hodny, the pair of members forming the socket are secured together by a wing nut and bolt combination. Likewise the pair of members forming the socket may be crimped together such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,100 issued to N. Skillman. Similar approaches are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,912,780 issued to C. F. Lautz and 2,526,045 issued to H. C. Riemann. It is the general practice to use a sufficient number of fasteners or other fastening means to securely hold the pair of members together forming the socket along the length of the members.
Disclosed herein is a new structure for forming the traditional ball and socket connector. The pair of members forming the socket are attached together at a location remote from the socket so as to spring-bias the distal ends of the members together against the ball in cantilevered fashion. Further, the distal ends forming the socket are provided each with a flat portion to prevent damage of the ball by the socket members and also to ensure a line of contact between the ball and each socket member.